


Roleplay

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Dreams, Genderswap, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Aerandir!” the female said, calm, but he didn’t turn straight away, because that name had added a piece to his understanding of what was going on.He hadn’t just ended up inside the Lord of the Rings.This was his roleplay.





	Roleplay

Nino opened his eyes, looking around.

There was _definitely_ something wrong.

He perfectly remembered he had gone to sleep in his bed, in Tokyo, after an exhausting work day.

He remembered he had fallen asleep right away, tired as he was.

Then... how had he ended up there?

He got up slowly from a bed that wasn’t his own, squinting.

He was in a room with light walls, barely furnished. He got closer to a stained glass window, and when he looked outside, he found himself breathless.

He knew that place, even though he couldn’t believe he was actually there.

The promontory where the small town was located, the bridges connecting the upland with the close mountain, the river flowing deep, too far to hear a clear sound of it...

He was in Rivendell, he was pretty sure of it.

He kept still for a few seconds, staring into space, before rubbing his eyes again and again.

How was this possible?

As much as he tried, he couldn’t understand how he had ended up there.

He didn’t know what to do, but he decided that staying inside that room wasn’t going to do him any good.

He went out, going to the stone courtyard; he saw many elves turning to look at him, many even waved at him, which he attributed to common courtesy, and he barely reciprocated, still astonished from all of that.

And it was then that he heard a voice calling.

“Aerandir!” the female said, calm, but he didn’t turn straight away, because that name had added a piece to his understanding of what was going on.

He hadn’t just ended up inside the Lord of the Rings.

_This was his roleplay._

He should’ve felt relieved to at least understand the connection there, but he really couldn’t see anything positive in it.

It was too weird, too crazy to be true.

He turned toward the voice, and found Arwen in front of him.

It should’ve surprised him, but now what could happen weirder than being in Rivendell, in a made up world, wearing the clothes of his avatar for the LOTR’s roleplay?

He sighed heavily, then smiled to the elf walking toward him, and noticed just then her surprised look.

“Aerandir... what happened to you?” she asked, frowning and looking definitely worried.

Nino tilted his head, confused. He really whished he knew what had happened to him.

“A-Arwen, I don’t know. What happened?” he asked, confused.

The elf kept staring at him, as if she was looking for the right words.

“How did you become a woman?” she asked in the end, expressing in a feeble voice what should’ve seemed strange even to her.

Nino would’ve turned pale if elves’ skin – like his own, actually – hadn’t been white already.

Without any further care for pleasantries, he turned without answering to Arwen and started running toward the palace; once inside, he went looking for a mirror.

When he found one he stared at the shape there reflected, a little fascinated and a little disgusted. For sure, more and more confused.

In front of him there was an elf with long, straight, black hair; staring at him, a pair of grey eyes, thin, and on him a green leather vest, adorned with slightly darker trousers.

It was his avatar all right.

But it was undeniable that, like Arwen had said, those features were definitely those of a woman.

Of a woman was his face, of a woman were his hands… of a woman was his body, that Nino touched incredulous.

“Why the hell am I the female version of my avatar?!” he couldn’t help but yell, as if being all of a sudden a she-elf was worse than being there in the first place.

He saw a group of elves walking toward him, and he was ready to explain his presence there, starting to think about an excuse to justify his sudden turning into a woman, eve though he was the first one not to understand.

...and then he woke up.

He yelled, making Ohno, who was lying next to him, jump.

“Nino-chan, what the hell is going on?” he asked, squinting, his voice sleepy..

Nino didn’t mind him; he looked around, verifying that he was actually at his apartment in Tokyo, then he touched his face and his chest, ascertaining he was a man.

“Oh-chan! I’ve dreamt I was in Rivendell! I’ve seen the elves, and Arwen. I was my avatar, Aerandir, but... I was a woman, Oh-chan!” he said, confusedly. He saw the elder keeping to stare at him, and once he had calmed down he continued. “You didn’t understand a single word, did you?” he asked, resigned.

The other man shook his head.

“Not one. But I’ve understood that you spend too much time in front of that damn computer, Kazunari. I think you need to take a break.” he murmured, then went back under the covers and affectedly patted his arm, going back to sleep.

It wasn’t the first time Ohno told him something like that, and he had always replied that it was stupid.

Yet, thinking back about what he’d seen in the mirror, Nino didn’t have it in his heart to tell him he was wrong, this time.

He was going to take a break from the virtual world; after that dream, he had had definitely enough of it.

At least, for a couple of weeks.


End file.
